The invention generally relates to marine propulsion devices and to steering mechanisms associated therewith. The invention also generally relates to actuating and locking devices adapted for marine as well as non-marine applications. More particularly, the invention relates to marine steering mechanisms with locking or "no back" arrangements, and, still more particularly, to such arrangements adapted for use in stern drive units.